World Behind My Wall
by SupremeZombieLord
Summary: Elena Hunter lives with her older brother James, and her younger sister Irene. One night, James comes home from work with two guys, saying their car broke down and they need a place to stay. Soon a week turns into a month, and unlikely romances occur. Bill Kaulitz/OC Tom Kaulitz/OC
1. Chapter 1: Air

**The World Behind My Wall**

**Chapter One: Air**

Once again, I woke up on the floor, drenched in sweat. You see, I've had night terrors ever since I was a little girl. The only person who was able to calm me down was my older brother James, so we have shared a room for as long as I can remember.

Tonight, James was working. He had just started working nights at the local bar, and of course all the staff and regulars knew him. Our father had been the town drunk, before he left for Mexico 9 years ago. We haven't heard from him since.

I got up, knowing I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, and walked down the hall to my sister's room. The light was still on, and I knocked twice.

"Come in." she called, and I opened the door. Irene was the youngest of us three, and had often gotten away with doing bad things as a child. But, then again, James and I usually covered for her to spare her from our parents' rotten tempers.

"I couldn't sleep." I whispered and sat on the foot of her bed.

"Again?" I nodded, "Well, watch a movie with me. Jay's shift ends in an hour, and I told him I'd pick him up.

"I can't believe he actually agreed to work there. He absolutely hates alcohol." I said twenty minutes later. "We should visit Mom tomorrow."

"I'm still mad at her." Irene pouted. The last time we saw her, she and Irene had gotten into a huge fight. It was over the stupidest thing; I couldn't even remember what had caused it.

"You are such a baby. Get over it already."

"Whatever. Are you coming with me, or not?" Irene rolled her eyes and shut off the tv.

"I guess so." I ran to my room and grabbed a black sweater, and met Irene in the kitchen. As we drove through town, I began to doze off. Irene shook me awake, and I looked out the window. Jay was standing on the curb, talking to two really good looking guys. They looked alike, so I figured they were brothers. Maybe even twins. The taller of the two caught me staring and I quickly looked away. I wished James would hurry up so we could leave.

"Hey, honk the horn. I'm getting hungry." I whispered. I just couldn't stop looking at them. They seemed so familiar...

James finally walked over to the car and motioned for Irene to put the window down. "Hey. You guys wouldn't mind if I had a couple people over?"  
As James and Irene fought, I turned my attention to the taller guy. He was wearing grey skinny jeans and a dark blue v-neck sweater, and had several piercings. Normally, I didn't pay much attention to guys. They didn't seem worth my time.

James waved them over and they got in. The ten minute drive back home felt so awkward. Irene was in a bad mood; she hated it when Jay invited strange people over. Mostly because it stressed me out, and I wouldn't talk when they were around.

"Don't worry, it'll just be for a couple days. Until they get thier car fixed. It wouldn't start, so I looked under the hood." James explained and I tuned him out. He fixed cars in his spare time.

"So, what's your name?" One of them asked me. I felt my face go red and started biting my nails. I have severe anxiety when it comes to talking to people other than James and Irene.

"That's Elena. She has Selective Mutism, so she probably won't talk to you." Irene sighed and we pulled onto the dirt road we lived on. The truth is, once I get to know you, I will most likely talk your ears off.

"That wouldn't stop Bill; he'd talk to a rock just to hear his own voice." The other one laughed. They had German accents. German was one of my favorite languages; I've been fluent since the ninth grade, when my school offered a foreign language class.

"Oh, shut up, Tom." the one named Bill glared, and a laugh escaped my lips. They fought just like James and Irene. "At least _someone_ thinks I'm funny."

Before I could embarass myself further, we were home. I made a beeline for the kitchen, where I rummaged through the cupboards for something crunchy to eat.

"Hi. I'm Bill." I looked up from my box of crackers, and saw the guy I had been staring at. I opened my mouth to say something, and of course, nothing came out. So I just waved instead. "Do you have something I could drink? I'm really thirsty."

I opened the fridge, took out several bottles of Gartorade, and let him choose which one he wanted. Bill seemed much nicer than any of the other people Jay usually invited over. They often ignored me after I didn't say hi to them.

"You want some?" I whispered and held the box out towards him, surprising myself.

"Sure!" He smiled and took a couple. "Thanks."

X X X X

I spent a good three hours cleaning the meat off a turkey we had for supper several nights ago. I was making a stew for supper, as well as some biscuits. Cooking was my favorite thing to do, and since Irene and Jay were usually gone during the day, I do alot of it. Irene has cosmotology classes and James is usually working by lunchtime. They are extremely well-fed.

I made two turkey sandwiches for our guests, and poured two cups of milk. Now all I had to do was wake them up. I found Bill asleep on the couch, and stared at him for several minutes. He was really pretty, for a guy. I almost tripped over his brother, who was sprawled out on the floor. I shook Bill awake and waited seeveral minutes before pointing at Tom.

"You want me to wake him?" Bill asked me, and started prodding his brother with his foot. It took at least ten minutes for Tom to wake up, and I figured he would have a hangover from last night. I picked my Dri-Erase board up off the floor and began writing a message, telling them that I had made some lunch and it was on the table. Once they were eating, I ran to my room to get dressed. Midnight, my black Shi Tzu-Terrier puppy, was asleep in my sock drawer.

"How did you get there, you silly puppy?" I laughed and picked her up. Midnight had been a gift from my great grandfather, who died three months ago after having a massive heart attack. After looking through my closet, I decided to wear my favorite blue jeans and a Sum-41 band tee. Midnight sat by the door and whined. She was probably hungry; I hadn't fed her since early this morning.

"Okay, let's go eat." I picked her up. She was still too small to go down stairs by herself without falling or getting hurt. I still had to feed the chickens and collect the eggs, as well as check the mail for Mr Baldwin before two. And start Christmas shopping.  
Today was going to be really busy...

I finshed my chores and went to clean the kitchen up a bit before I left for town, and I heard a car pull into the driveway.

"Hey, Elena, someone is here." Bill said, and I grabbed a sheet of paper. I peeked out a window and saw a black beat-up Sunfire. It was Paul, Irene's ex boyfriend. He's been harassing her for months, and a restraining order wasn't enough to keep him away. I locked the door and wrote a note to Bill.

_'Do not answer the door, no matter what he says. Paul is Irene's ex. He'll go away eventually.'_

Forty-five minutes later, he was still pounding on the door and insulting my family. "I know you're in there, you retarded sped. Just let me get my things and I'll leave."

"Not to sound stupid or anything, but what is a sped?" Bill whispered.

"A sped," Tom looked up from his phone, "'Is the combination of the words 'Special Education'. To call someone a sped is insulting thier intelligence, and is like calling someone retarded.'"

"Is he calling you a sped because you don't talk?" Bill asked. I nodded, and he stood up. "Ok, well I'm going to have a word with this guy."

I held Midnight close to my chest, listening to Bill and Paul yell at each other. There was a knot in my throat, and I couldn't stop myself from crying. I hated anything violent, and this situation was intense. No one other than James had stood up for me, and for someone I had just met to do such a thing was strange to me.

"Hey, don't cry!" Tom wrapped an arm around me, pulling me into a hug. Midnight licked the tears from my face and I heard Paul speed away.

"He won't be bothering you anymore." Bill smiled, and noticing that I was crying, knelt down so we were eye level. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing. I think he just scared her." Tom looked at me. "Am I right?"

I nodded and Bill reached out to hug me. "Don't worry. He's long gone now."

"Danke, Bill." I whispered in his ear and wiped away my tears.

"I'm gonna go have a smoke." Tom excused himself and slipped away, followed by Midnight.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After we finished supper, Irene left to pick James up. He had to work another shift at nine, and would probably need a shower. Bill helped me with the dishes and told me that Tom had talked with the mechanic.

"The part he needs won't be in for another week. You won't mind us staying, would you?" Bill asked as I handed him a bowl to dry. "I already talked to James about it but he said it was up to you."

"S'ok with me." I shrugged and started putting dry dishes away. Talking to Bill was easy; But I don't want to get too attached if he'll be gone for good in a week.

"I think your sweater is vibrating." Bill pointed to my green hoodie lying on the floor. Of course, it was my phone. What else would be vibrating in my pocket? It would most likely be Mom, wondering when we were going to visit. I hit Ignore, and continued with what I was doing.

"Hey, guys, there's a new Silent Hill movie! It looks pretty good!" Tom called from the living room. Bill took my hand and practically dragged me down the hall, and we sat down on the couch with Tom.

"I hope it doesn't suck!" Bill grinned, "We must see it! Hey, Elena, where is the nearest cinema?"

"Three hours away." I mumbled and hoped they wouldn't make me drive them. I don't really like driving in the dark. Or at all, for that matter.

"Once your brother and sister get back, we should go!" I couldn't really see Irene wanting to go to a scary movie. She thought they were stupid. Bill held out his hand, "Let me see your phone for a second."

Giving him a wary look, I handed Bill my phone. "Don't worry, I'm only adding my number. I've seen you and your sister text each other for hours. I think we could be friends."


	2. Chapter 2: Friends

**The World Behind My Wall**

**Chapter Two: Friends**

Bill helped me pick out Christmas gifts for Irene, and when we were finished shopping decided to see a movie. James, Tom, and Irene were doing something or other; I preferred to be alone while I shopped, but Bill had insisted on going with me. He said he talked enough for the both of us, and I secretly enjoyed his company. We loaded up the trunk with our purchases and walked across the street to the movie theatre.

"Would you rather see Silent Hill, or some dumb chicflic?" he asked me.

"Silent Hill!" I grinned and we got in line. I recognized the guy at the ticket stand; his name was Chris Marshall and he had often bullied me in school. I excused myself, saying I needed the washroom, and rushed outside. I knew Chris would have said something cruel. Being in public wouldn't stop him; he took pleasure in causing me any sort of pain. His sister Abigail had pushed me around and even broke my arm by knocking me down a flight of stairs.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I was about to punch them when I noticed it was Bill.

"What are you doing out here?" Bill smiled, wrapping his arm around me. "Let's go get some popcorn."

The movie wasn't as good as I had hoped, and we went back to the mall. Bill wanted some new shoes, and said he had to get a new iPod. Instead, he ended up getting a load of clothes and a new laptop, as well as the most expensive iPod he could find. He got distracted by the jewelry store and we spent a good 45 minutes just looking at stuff.

"Hey, we should get friendship necklaces!" Bill exclaimed, and I rolled my eyes. It was becoming clear to me that he had alot of money. We finally left the mall with as many bags as we could carry.

"How are we going to fit all this into the car?" I frowned, "James is going to have a fit."

"That is an excellent question." he grinned, "We can just buy a new car."

"Bill. You are insane. We can't just buy a new car."

"Yea, you're right. We'll get a truck!" seeing my disapproval, he turned serious. "I'm kidding. I'll call Tom and see if they want to meet up and get something to eat."

We ate at Jungle Jim's, and Tom offered to pay for the meal. I watched as Irene flirted with Tom; she had a weakness for tall guys. I wasn't surprised when he flirted back. Bill had told me his brother enjoyed flirting almost as much as he loved food.

Bill kept nudging my arm with his elbow whenever I went to have a drink of my iced tea, and would make a funny face when I attempted to glare at him. In all honesty, I really liked him. When we had gone grocery shopping the day before, he donated $100 worth of food to the Donation Box. There had been a time when we depended on the Food Bank to keep us from starving. More than once we had gone to bed hungry.

"I'm going to miss you when we leave." Bill whispered to me on the long drive home.

"Why?" I asked and rested my head on his shoulder.

"You make me smile." he admitted, "There's something I have to tell you tomorrow."

"You should tell me now." I pouted, hoping he would give in.

"Tomorrow."' Bill smiled down at me and I couldn't stop myself from blushing. I must have fallen asleep, because I woke up several hours later in my bed. Kicking off my shoes, I looked over to see what Jay was doing. Of course, he was playing Skyrim. Tom was sitting on the floor playing Resident Evil 3, and Bill was nowhere to be seen. He was probably downstairs watching tv. I picked my phone up from off the floor and texted Bill, asking him what he was doing. When he didn't reply, I got up and made my way downstairs. I heard Bill talking in rapid German and was about to go back to my room when he waved me over. I sat on the couch and waited until Bill was finished. Finally, after what seemed like forever, he hung up and sat beside me.

"That was my Mom. She says hi." Bill smiled.

"You told your mom about me?"

"Well of course. You are my new best friend." He rolled his eyes. When he fell asleep, I couldn't bring myself to get up. He was so warm, and I soon fell asleep in his arms.

_I was running. Running as fast as I could. But from what, I couldn't tell, but it was gaining speed and wasn't far behind me. I tripped over a fallen treebranch and fell flat on my face. A black hooded figure was on top of me, the sickening scent of its breath filling my lungs._

_'I've got you now...' It said, and I tried to kick it off, but to no avail. It was far stronger than me._

_'Wake up.' it said in Bill's voice, 'Elena, wake up.'_

I woke up, and Bill was leaning over me. He looked pretty worried and I latched onto him. "What time is it?"

"Seven thirty." Bill checked his phone, "Are you alright? You were kicking and whimpering."

"Just a bad dream. Happens all the time." I sighed and closed my eyes. Compared to the ones I usually had, this was nothing. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"More of those pancakes. They were sooo good."

"I've made better." I grinned and got up to stretch when James ran down the stairs, phone in hand.

"Aunt Cindy is coming for her 'visit' today, and she'll be here in an hour." James grumbled. Aunt Cindy had taken us in when Mom first got sick, and was very controlling. When we were with her, I was having several panic attacks every day and fell into a deep wave of depression. Sure, we had enough to eat and a roof over our heads, but it was a nightmare. What we missed most of all was our freedom. Now she liked to come over and criticise us and the way we lived.

"You should have told her we had plans or something. Gah, I can't stand her." I frowned and could already feel my stomach begin to churn. I ran upstairs to get dressed and do my hair, and found puppy poop in the bathtub. Midnight often did that when she heard Aunt Cindy's voice on the phone. How she got in the tub, I could never figure out.

"Can I come in?" Bill knocked, and I opened the door for him. He had a black makeup case and a large purple bag.

"What's that for?"

"I'm going to make you look gorgeous. Don't worry, I won't overdo it." I watched in the mirror as Bill worked on my hair. He used a straightener to curl it, something I had never thought of before. After he sprayed on a load of hairspray, he started on my face.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

"What the hell happened to your face, Elena? You look like a tramp." Aunt Cindy glared and I ran to my room crying. I had thought I looked beautiful for once. Midnight was whining at my door and I opened it, not expecting anyone to be there. Bill rushed in and shut the door quickly behind him.

"Your aunt is a miserable old bat. Don't listen to a word she says." Bill said as he hugged me, "Please stop crying. You're ruining my masterpiece."

"Oh, shut up." I giggled, and Aunt Cindy flung the door open.

"I really hope you aren't having sex with this guy." Aunt Cindy said cooly, looking around the room scornfully. "This room is an absolute mess. Don't you ever clean?"

I would have defended myself, but Aunt Cindy scared me. She also had the ability to make me feel like absolute shit with just one look.

"My God, Elena. She's horrible." Bill whispered, making me laugh.

"What are you laughing at?!" Aunt Cindy scowled and came closer to me. "You look like shit. Go wash your face right this second."

"No." I muttered.

"What did you say to me?!" Aunt Cindy hissed, nostrils flaring. She was ready to put up a fight.

"I said no. You aren't the boss of me anymore. I'm sick of having to follow your every order. You're miserable, and selfish." I had been waiting six years to stand up to her, and it felt absolutely amazing.

"Don't think this is over. In case you've forgotten, I am in contact with your caseworker." Aunt Cindy retorted and left the room, slamming the door behind her.

"How can someone as sweet as you be related to someone as evil as her?" Bill asked after Aunt Cindy had left.

"Life hates me." I sighed and turned my phone off.

"Oh, it does not." he grinned and took my hand, looking at the bright red nail polish.

"Have you ever wanted to die?" 

"Loads of times. But I could never do that to Tom. Or my mother." Bill frowned, "I hope you aren't thinking about killing yourself."

"No. But every day since I was thirteen, it was what I wanted more than anything." I whispered, telling him one of my darkest secrets.

"Oh, Ellie, that's horrible!" Bill hugged me, "I'm so glad you aren't dead!"

"Hey, wasn't there something you wanted to tell me today?" I remembered.

"Yes. There is." Bill closed his eyes. "I really don't know how to say this, but I'm falling in love with you."


	3. Chapter 3: Snowstorm

**The World Behind My Wall**

**Chapter Three: Snowstorm**

"Since when?" I was totally surprised that Bill could like me as anything more than a friend.

"The first time I saw you. You kept staring at me. Tom warned me that nothing would ever happen between us, but I didn't really care." Bill started to bite on his nail, "I can understand if you don't think of me as anything more than a friend."

I sat there, mouth hanging open, for three minutes before I could say anything that would make sense. "Well, I really should think about it."

"That's totally alright." Bill smiled and ruffled up my hair. "So, what do you wanna do tonight?"

"I don't know. What do you wanna do?"

"Anything, as long as it's with you." Bill smiled, making me blush. There was just something about him that drove me crazy. I mean, yeah, I guess you could say I had a crush on him. But I hadn't really expected anything to come of it, especially a relationship. So I picked up my phone and sent Bill a text, saying how I felt about him.

"Awwe, really?" Bill looked up from his phone. I nodded, and he gave me the biggest hug. "You're so cute!"

"Oh, hush." I smiled and we went downstairs to get something to eat. I found leftover lasagna in the fridge and warmed some up for Bill. I was really craving fried chicken and didn't feel like making any, so I texted James and asked if he'd pick some up when he got off work.

"You're not having any?" Bill asked, and I shook my head. I noticed Tom and Irene were nowhere to be seen, and smiled to myself. I guess they had more in common than I'd realized.

"Oh my god, I've just had the most brilliant idea!" I jumped up in excitement.

"What, oh Glorious One?" Bill smiled up at me from his spot on the floor.

"We prank call people we don't really like. Just say, 'seven days' like in The Ring." I explained and grabbed my laptop. "Now give me a name, and civic address."

The last person we called was Aunt Cindy, through Bill's Skype account.

"Who is calling at this ungodly hour?!" she growled, and I had to bite my lip to hold back my giggles.

"This is the NYPD." Bill grinned, "We're calling about your husband's recent sexual activity."

"Good Lord, what has he done this time?" she sighed.

"He's been caught in Central Park with a dog. There has been a $7000, and he hasn't paid it. He was having intercourse with said dog." Bill grabbed a pillow and used it to muffle his laughter.

"Yes, I've noticed some strange behaviour between my husband and the neighbors' dogs. Is there anything I can do?"

"We have already notified your local police department. They'll be there in the morning to make an arrest." He paused, "As you know, beastiality is illegal and frowned upon in today's society."

"Well, thank you for calling." Aunt Cindy sighed.

"Good night, Mrs Black." Bill ended the call and we burst into laughter.

"I can't believe she bought it!" I smirked.

"I know! And the best part is, I recorded the whole thing!" Bill said and we started laughing even harder.

"Oh, hang on, I have a call." Bill sighed and sat up straight.

"Want me to give you privacy?"

"No, that's ok. It's just my Goddaughter." he smiled and accepted the call.

"Hallo Unka Bill!" a little girl with curly blonde hair and big green eyes squealed in German.

"Hey, princess! Are you being good for your Mommy?" Bill chuckled and made a face at her. She looked no older than three, and was probably one of the cutest kids I had ever seen. As I watched Bill talk with the little girl, I realized just how much more I was beginning to like him.

"Unka Bill, who dat?" She asked, and I realized she could see me.

"This is my friend Ellie. She's very shy." Bill explained to her, and I smiled and waved.

"Hallo, Ewwie! You vewy pwetty!" she smiled sweetly, "Make unka Bill tome back and pway with me!"

"Lucy Mae Listing, what did I tell you about playing in Daddy's office?!" A woman scolded.

"Mama! I talk Unka Bill!" She smiled at her mother innocently. "He donna pway hi-seek wiff me!"

"Hi, Annie!" Bill grinned as the woman came into view. She didn't look much older than me, and was carrying a little boy in her arms.

"Hey, Bill. How is everything?" Annie asked.

"Amazing! Oh, this is Elena, the girl I told you about." He said, and I waved to her. "We're getting married."

"Bill, shut up." I elbowed him and he soon ended the call.

"I have to ask you something."

"Oh, I hope you aren't proposing, you baffoon." I rolled my eyes.

"No, not yet." Bill smiled, "Actually, I was wondering if you would like to spend Christmas in Germany. James and Irene can come too."

"But doesn't it take at least six months to get a passport?" Christmas was no more than three weeks away.

"Not if you have connections." Bill grinned, "So does that mean you'll go?"

"Well, I've never been on a plane before, and I don't think I can afford a ticket." I frowned. The more I thought about it, the more I wanted to go.

"I'll handle it. Don't worry about anything." Bill looked at me, "So, yes or no?"

"Yes." I whispered, and Bill hugged me out of pure joy and excitement.

"But there's something you should know about me first." he opened a webpage and typed in his name. Thousands of pictures came up. "I'm famous. Tom and I are in a band, with Lucy's father and one of our friends."

"If you're famous, then what are you doing in Nova Scotia?" Quite honestly, I didn't care if they were famous or not. Bill was my friend and that was what mattered.

"A couple of years ago, Annie's younger brother was severely depressed. We offered to take him on a trip, and Tom wanted to come here. We liked it so much we've been coming back ever since." Bill explained, "Plus, not many people even recognized us. It's awesome to not be mobbed when you're walking your dog."

"How long have you been famous?"

"Since I was fifteen. I've lost so many friends; it's hard to tell who is there for your money, your fame, or you as a person." he sighed. "That's why I waited to tell you. I trust you."

_x_x_x_x_

Three days later, Irene told me that she was in love with Tom . She said he asked her if she would go back to Germany with him, and I was itching to tel her about Christmas but she wouldn't shut up about Tom.

"Hey, Weenie, shut up for a minute." I threw a toy dog at her, and it bounced off her head.

"Oh, sorry. Did you want to tell me something?"

"That's what I came in for." I scowled, "Bill invited us to spend Christmas in Germany."

"Did you tell him we couldn't afford it?" she sat up attentively.

"Yeah. He said he'd handle it." I smiled and whispered, "Bill told me he was falling in love with me."

"Tom's said the same thing to me. He's so much nicer than any of the other guys I've been with."

"Careful, Bill said Tom's a player." I warned her. "Come on, it's time to pick up James."

"Yeah, ok." James wasn't at the curb where he usually waited. We sat in the car for a good two hours before it started to snow, and Bill was getting impatient.

"He's never this late. Something is wrong." Irene shut off the car and unbuckled, "I'm going to see what the hell is up."

It was nearing 5 a.m. when she finally came back empty-handed. "I've looked in every alley, washroom, and corner. The doors to the pub are unlocked, which means he was jumped right before he could lock up."

"You guys stay here; I'll be right back." Tom yawned and got out. He came back five minutes later, with James slumped over his shoulder. "Found him in a dumpster. Now let's go."

We had to take James to the Emergency Room because he had been stabbed several times. He had a broken collarbone and a concussion; The doctor wanted to keep him for a few days.

When James finally woke up, Bill and I were the only ones in the room. Irene and Tom had gone back home to take care of the animals and Bill didn't want to leave me by myself.

"Len, come here." James mumbled hoarsly, and I moved closer to the bed. "It was Paul. I told him to leave Irene alone. He was kicked out for starting fights. I guess he had been waiting for me, because his 'gang' was out back and they attacked me."

"Jay, don't worry about it." I squeezed his hand. "Go to sleep."

"He's after Irene. We have to leave town for a while." James groaned as he tried to get up. Now would be a great time to tell him about Bill's invitation.

"James, what would you way to spending Christmas in Germany with Tom and Bill?" I asked, holding his hand.

"I'd love to say yes, but..." hewas interrupted by Bill.

"I'll take care of passports and plane tickets. You guys really need a break." Bill smiled.

"Okay. We'll leave as soon as I get out of here." James sighed and rested his head against his pillow. By lunchtime, the ground was covered with three feet of snow.


End file.
